The present invention relates to noise makers, and in particular to a toy face having a noise making tongue.
Various activities such as play, parties, and celebrations, involve some form of noise making as part of the activity. In many cases, loud and obnoxious sounds add to the festive mood. Further, a plain whistle or other noise making device, for example, the Rubber Razzer distributed by Triple Play in Cleveland, Ohio, may detract from the mood associated with the occasion, and children in particular enjoy colorful, clown-like, or fantasy-like toy faces. Therefore, a need exists for a noise maker which is attractive to children and others. Also, commercialization motivated a construction allowing the noise maker to be packaged in a substantially flat retail packaging.